where were you daddy
by sekangel88
Summary: this is a four part poem that I all of a sudden got an idea to write. It contains child abuse so if you don't like very angsty poems then here's the fair warning. Also hanky alert!
1. part I

Disclaimer: I don't own Yu-gi-oh

A/N:This is a poem I wrote, hope you like it.

* * *

**PART I**

A poem from a daughter to her daddy

I was born in mid october

The weather was really cold

Nobody expected me to be a girl

They were hoping for a little boy

Mommy says you hated me

That that was why you left

You were gone before I came

It was like you didn't like me

I still wonder as days go by

Did you really love me daddy

Or care at all that I was born

Don't you want to see me at all

In my musings I often wonder

Do you ever think about what ifs

What would have happened

If you stayed and done

what dads do with their little girls

I am often jealous

when I see those other children

They've got daddies and mommies

They both share love for their child

what would you have been like

Is another musing that I have

Would you have been a normal dad

Or would you have been really busy

Everyone said you always were

Grandma says a whole different story

One day when she finally visits

She says that if you knew I existed

That there was a possibility of love

My little sister is two years old

I am just about to turn four

All she has is my brown hair

But then she has a different dad

I often look out at the sky at night

To wish on a sparkling star

Why couldn't I meet you daddy

You have forever been absent

I'd really like you to come and play

To see my room and stay with me

I don't know if your coming to my party

But I think you'd be too late

Mommy didn't really like me you see

She said I was ugly and that she hated me

She pulled my hair and kicked me hard

When you come to see me turn four today

It'll be too late because my mom murdered me


	2. part II

* * *

Disclaimer: I don't own YU-GI-OH

A/N: This is the second part of the poem and I hope you like this one as well

* * *

**PART II**

I was the daughter you didn't want

You hated me without passing judgement

Didn't you think at all about my feelings

why didn't you love me mommy?

All my bruises weren't enough for you

You had to break my bones too

You burnt me with cigars and the stove

My nose had been hurt five times over

I wonder if you even loved me

Then why did you carry me

Why didn't you just end me then

To save me from the pain and misery

This went on since I was two

when my sister came into this world

She didn't look like my daddy

You would always say

Rachael never hated me

The way you seem to do

Of course we had our times

When we fought like sisters do

Grandma never hurt me

Not the way you always do

She never dared to lay a hand

But then she hardly visited

Why do you take it out on me

What daddy did to you

I don't know what it was

But I didn't do it so why do you hurt me

Mommy maybe you will never like me

I hear it's because I am bad

and that I am hideous

But aren't moms supposed to protect

Isn't it a promise when they become parents

But you act deaf; like you can't hear

you'd rather inflict hurt on me

you even kick me in the stomache

until I am whimpering in pain

I knew it was a bad day

one month before I turned four

You were seething with silent anger

One that had to be let loose

I swear I did what I could

to make your day that afternoon

but all you did was smack me hard

And tell me I was a big mistake

You went to the store to get some beer

and when you returned you drank them all

I began to get really tense afterwards

because I knew what was coming

You ignored my silent pleas

and my cries for help

You didn't care if you heard a crack

It only made you madder

I know you didn't mean what you did

You didn't know what came over you

Mommy if there could be second chances

I'd try to behave for you better

Because a little girl like me now knows

You aren't supposed to ask about daddy

You aren't even supposed to wonder

If you even mention a whisper of that name

It would really lead to anger

I'm sorry that I was a bad little girl

and that all I did that was wrong

I tried so hard to be that little child

the one you would be so proud of

I didn't want to screw it up

the bond that we both had

before I turned two, you were all I had

we were inseparable you and I

I really love you mommy

and I still really mean it

I even tried to take the blows

I couldn't survive the last one


	3. part III

* * *

Disclaimer: I don't own YU-GI-OH

A/N: This is the third part of the poem and I hope you like this one as well

* * *

**PART III**

I was very busy

I hadn't expected to see

A little girl's sad little face

flashing across the screen

Her mother was going to jail

It had said it on the news

She was charged with child abuse

And for the murder of her girl

I wondered why she didn't

Just give her up for adoption

It would have been better

If she even had an abortion

The little girl makes me think

of someone I had once knew

A woman that I had left

That I had once regretted meeting

Could it be that she didn't tell me

That she was having my child

If it was then why did she have it

And kept my daughter from me

I was always busy with kaiba corp

That I understand

But I couldn't have been the worst

I'd try my best to be good

But now I'll never know that

For a selfish mom

She took the only chance

He didn't even get meet her

He imagined her blue eyes

so much like his own

Looking with admiration

at a father she would've met

He wondered about her hair

It was his color he was sure

And that very smile

He had saw it alot from Mokuba

Her little hands as she drew

It was very odd to think

But she had his very hands

There was no mistaking it

There was no way he could forget

The daughter he could have had

A child he will never know

But loved with all his heart

he wasn't the only one

That felt the love for her

A world who had heard her story

Passed it on as they cried

A little girl that never turned four

Kaiba couldn't forgive her mother

Why did she have to hurt

A mother was supposed to love

She was a sweet little angel

Sweet little Annette Lee

But away to heaven she had went

Where she wouldn't hurt any longer


	4. part IV

* * *

Disclaimer: I don't own YU-GI-OH

A/N: This is the fourth part of the poem and I hope you like this one as well

* * *

**PART IV**

I cried when they arrested me

They didn't understand

That I was treated unfairly

I really loved my baby

Even though she asked a lot

She never was really sad

We shared a strong bond

My daughter and I

She was always early

In everything that she did

And saw the good in everyone

Even if they had been bad

I shouldn't be in jail for it

I love my little girl

It isn't against the law

and they all know it

I lost everything in my life

That I had fought so very hard

Can't they see that I've tried

Parents aren't perfect

My little girl was really special

Anyone could see it

Her smile lit up a room

And her voice was a call from heaven

The police just ignore me

I lawyer thinks I'm lying

When I say I'm innocent

I really love my baby

I lost Rachael over the system

Another one I won't ever see

For they had wrongly accused me

Of murdering my own daughter

The jurors listen to the testimony

I'm sure they don't believe

That I didn't do the things I did

Please, it was just a head injury

I cry when they show the photos

of the bruises and the nose

The burns are all third degrees

Her tiny bones are broken

I take the stand and tell them the truth

My defense is all my goal to aim for

I have to tell them what really went on

For I am the only one that was there that day

My little girl had died so horribly

before she ever turned four

I have lost for the very thing

I had been fighting for

But I can't give up

Because now what I am doing

Is pushing on for Annette

To tell the truth and nothing but

The verdict reads guilty

In almost every count

Instead of getting murder

I got the manslaughter charge

As they lead me away

I feel as though I've lost

And before they take me away

I scream so very loud

I shout so they could hear me

So many people hadn't

I tell them I have always loved my baby

I wouldn't have ever hurt her

They aren't very happy with that though

I can see it in their eyes

For they don't even look my way

They are too busy talking

Why can't they see

What is very obvious to them

It is right in front so how can they miss it

I love my daughter Annette Lee


	5. epilogue

* * *

Disclaimer: I don't own YU-GI-OH

A/N: This is a part I've added in, sort of like an epilogue

* * *

**Epilogue**

Hi my name is Rachael

I am five years old

Today I am starting Kindergarden

I heard it isn't too hard

I live with my new mommy

I had since I was two

I never see my sister though

she went to heaven they say

I don't know to reach her

But they say it's far away

I letters never reach her

And they don't have a phone

I would have tried to email her

But my new daddy says as he sobs

Honey, they just don't have a computer

I tell him it's nothing to cry over

I really want to see you though

If only for a second

Because you see

I can hardly remember what you looked like

I am doing well though

and I made a new friend

Her name is Kylie

She falls down alot though

Maybe if mommy loved you

Like she had loved me

She wouldn't have hurt you so bad

And you never would've gone to heaven

Don't they have enough anyway

there must be alot

didn't they realized when they took ya

That you already had a home

I understand from my new mommy

that angels are hard to find

and that god chose you out of millions

because he needed one that shined

she says you were perfect

because you experienced hurt

she said you were pure and good

just the angel he wanted

So I've decided I can't see you now

Only the pictures that remain

Until one day when I go to heaven

Then I will be an angel

And precious as can be

We'll play like no tommorrow

Just like we used to

When you had already had a home

and I wouldn't mind if I lost

I just want to be with you

But for now I'll settle for a letter again

This time by balloon

It'll fly so high in the sky

I'll watch until I could see no longer

Then I'll pray longer each night

Until my letter gets to you


End file.
